


暗夜贺礼（Adam Lambert 35 岁生贺）

by devilintheEDEN



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AO3你识别中文字数的能力还好吗, M/M, My First AO3 Post, some delete or modify （no H ）, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilintheEDEN/pseuds/devilintheEDEN
Summary: 只是翻译啦，晚了半年是因为这其实是给我爱人的生日礼物，她今天生日。有删改，因为拒绝翻译H，让大家失望了哈。





	暗夜贺礼（Adam Lambert 35 岁生贺）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [35 in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518894) by [MindNoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise). 



Adam关掉灯，宽敞的客厅就坠入一片黑暗之中。他从玻璃做的天井门向外瞥了一眼，看见下面城市的霓虹灯遥远地闪烁着。严实地拉好窗帘，他弯下腰去拾起一条被丢弃的礼品丝带，迈步走向厨房。他的派对一直很有趣，令人兴奋，并且热闹。这回的派对主题是死神——这是他为自己精心准备的生日夜晚，以悼念他三十几岁生涯过去一半的损失。模拟坟墓和墓碑堆满了客厅和露台，黑色飘带，黑色蜡烛，坟墓挖掘铲，头骨和骨头到处都是。这样一场盛宴的计划和准备都是费神劳心的。每个人都被规定穿黑色礼服。房子和露台沐浴在紫色的灯光和蜡烛光中，其余的光源一概被抹去了。嘈杂的音乐，流淌的美酒，充足的食物，这派对散发着每个人所梦寐以求的腐朽颓废的气息，而Adam也在众人的包围下迎来了他的35岁，带着仿若吸毒后的狂躁快感。

他拉扯着丝带，四望寻找Pharaoh。他的小狗友善地迎接了所有的客人，但是家里的人实在是太多了，以致Pharoah最后还是沮丧地躲到了一个安静的角落。他找不见他的小狗，但他知道它后来会从它的藏身之地走出来。Adam停下来踢掉他的靴子，然后走向厨房。房间里展现出柔和的光芒，大概是我在清理时把灯留着了吧，Adam这样想。光芒猛的跳动了几下——电灯可不会这样。他确信自己没有在房间里留一根兀自燃烧的蜡烛，于是他微笑地走进了房间。

Tommy倚在柜台上，身前是一个插着一根点燃的黑色蜡烛的蛋糕。烛光使他的五官变得柔和，也使他的眼线映下更深的阴影。他依旧是Adam所见过的最漂亮的人。时间和距离都无法改变这一点。Tommy对于Adam并不是前无古人、后无来者的，但Tommy是独一无二的。

“我以为你离开了，”Adam说，把皱巴巴的丝带扔到一边。

Tommy笑了。Adam已经几年没有看到他这样笑过了——这是属于恶魔的笑容。Tommy曾经这样笑过，那是他想要亚当……但那都是几年前的事啦。

“你还有一件礼物呢，”Tommy说。

Adam的心跳加速了，他的腹股沟也开始发热。啧，该死。每次只要Tommy侧着脸看着自己，Adam都会有那种反应。是啊，无关时间和距离，Adam还是一如既往地容易上火。

“是吗？”Adam问道。他希望汤米所说的确实是他希望的礼物。

Tommy点点头。 “要抓住哦”。

Adam走近Tommy，把手放在柜台上。蜡烛在他俩之间闪烁。Adam可以感受到轻微的火焰带着热度撞击他的脸。Tommy的眼睛闪烁着光泽，可能是因为恶作剧或是酒精的缘故，也可能两者皆有。

“那是什么？”Adam问道。

“你得来找我，”Tommy说。 “在黑暗中。”

“黑暗？”Adam不清楚他的意思。

Tommy点点头，“没灯我没有必要隐藏，但我也不会故意露馅。你必须找到我。“

简单。Adam笑了，“你先藏。”

“你数六十秒，”Tommy说。

Adam喜欢他脸上的自信的样子。啊啊，他是真的有点想念Tommy了。

“好，”Adam答应下来。

Tommy吹熄蜡烛，把房间浸入黑暗中。Adam一边让眼睛适应黑暗的环境，一边开始缓慢地计数。他几乎听不到汤米离开房间时的脚步声。Tommy没穿鞋子——Adam勾起嘴角。这是他的家。他知道每一个房间，而Tommy并不。至少他不这么认为。

六十秒已经数完了，Adam直起身走到门口，停了下来。他细细地听着，试图拾起任何给予他提示的声音。什么也没有，他小心翼翼地穿过走廊。对Tommy的狩猎已经开始。他什么也看不到——真不好。他的房子在一个相当僻静的地区，没有路灯，所以晚上的房间染着黑色。虽然他知道自己的房子的布局，但因为常年旅行，真正呆在这儿的时间没有多少，突然之间他就不太确定一切到底在什么地方了。他小心翼翼地挪动，双手微微向前伸，试图感受到家具的轮廓。他再次停下来，尝试发挥他仅剩的听觉。唯有寂静——Tommy这家伙大概是隐身了。

右边突然发出的响声下了他一跳，生生让他步子迈出一半的时候停了下来。当他意识到是Pharaoh从藏着的地方出来了后，他不快地哼了一声。Adam重新集中精神倾听。他稍微加快步伐走过客厅。他试图想想Tommy可以躲藏的角落，然后想起Tommy说过不会躲藏。这意味着他明目张胆，而搜寻范围又扩大了。Adam想要找到他的唯一方法是通过触摸。他把手臂伸直，从前面移到另一边，希望有机会捕获他的猎物。他快步沿着大厅走向餐厅，但仍然很小心。他不想在一件家具上失去自己的脚趾。他感觉到他面前的存在，停下来，屏住呼吸，听着，仿佛不能错过一丝一毫。他的手水平地伸到前面，什么都没有感觉到。他微微放低他的手臂，只来得及听到右边传来极轻的一声。他吸了一口气，手比脑的反应更快，直接向右抓去，可指缝间依旧只留下Tommy的香味萦绕。

Adam低低地笑出声，笑声中含着感谢的意味。Tommy，你还真是鬼祟精怪呢。Adam的手再一次向前推，尾随着Tommy的气息，他的头脑开始发热，身体不管不顾地撞进家具，心中暗自计算着明天他腿上将要出现的瘀伤。当他听到房子靠近后院的地方传来的声响时，他都开始怀疑是确有其事，还是他的幻觉？声音再次传来。听起来像呻吟声，小声而婉转。哦，上帝，Tommy在做什么？Adam知道当他抓住汤米时会发生什么 —— Tommy准备好了吗？他的小Adam倏得紧绷，连他的呼吸也变得不同寻常的灼热。一根树枝在窗户上刮出的响声让他几乎一下子跳了起来。他将手握拳，指甲挖嵌进肉里，试图保持清醒。他摇摇头，再次伸出手来。

他知道这是Tommy的呻吟，他听到过的——即使是几年前——可他还记得，记得很清楚。可是谁知道这个房子在晚上竟然这么黑？他忍不住想要听——有一些东西吸引着他。他无法判断这呻吟来自哪里。声音时有时无，有时似乎来自各个方面，有时又沉闷的像来自房子深处。

“Tommy，”他用歌唱般的嗓音低语。 “Tommy，Tommy，Tommy。”他看见地板上有一件白衬衫，鬼使神差的，他弯下腰来拿起它。他从不会把衣服放在地板上，所以这是从哪里来的？他把衬衣放在鼻子前，深吸了一口气。哦，是的，是Tommy的。Adam的喉咙感到干渴，喉结上下滚动，而另一个Adam早已充血直立。Tommy脱下衬衣走开了。Adam等不及了，他要赶上Tommy。决心使他的脚步越发轻快。当他听到来自客卧的轻微呼吸时，他轻轻地推开门。这次他可以真切的感受到Tommy的存在。这对Adam来说简直是场煎熬。

 

房间里的窗帘是拉上的，但微弱的月光依旧沿着窗帘的边沿渗入了房间。Adam缓缓向Tommy靠近，近到他可以感受到他的气息和体温。Tommy一动不动，Adam肯定他还不知道他们已离得如此之近。Adam微笑，他赢了，而Tommy还不知道。他伸出手来，在触碰到Tommy的瞬间，另一个人猛然颤抖了一下，Adam趁机将他搂到怀里，Adam的手覆在Tommy的肩膀和胸前。 他从Tommy的脸颊亲吻到脖颈。 Tommy把头靠在另一人的肩上，喘着气。 Adam放任双手在Tommy赤裸的身体上游走，抚摸着他脖颈的完美曲线。

客卧里的床迎来了不眠的一夜。


End file.
